During editing of audio-visual content, portions of the visual content can be altered to be played back in slow motion. The portions that are in slow motion will appear as though time has slowed down. Similarly, during editing, portions of the visual content can also be made to appear as though time has sped up. In order create this effect in filmmaking, the frames included in the visual content are displayed at different rates.
While this process of changing the rate of displaying the visual content is mechanical and thus, simple to implement, the same cannot be said for the changing the play rate of the audio content (“time stretching”). For instance, current time stretching algorithms may introduce a latency that renders the synchronization of the rate-changed audio signal and rate-changed video signal to be difficult.